


Scorci di quotidiana follia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Red flame [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta multifandom e multishipping nel fandom di Fairy Tail.





	Scorci di quotidiana follia

Scorci di quotidiana follia

  


Erza/Natsu, Brotp.

  


Cap.1 Il riposo dell’eroe distruttivo

  


Lo stormire delle fronde degli alberi alle loro spalle risuonava tutt’intorno, coprendo il respiro regolare di Natsu.

Il ragazzino teneva il capo appoggiato sulle gambe di Erza, le labbra socchiuse e il corpo abbandonato.

Scarlett gli accarezzava delicatamente la testa, passandogli le dita tra i capelli rosa. La sciarpa del giovane dragon slayer ondeggiava, ricadendo verso il basso.

Entrambi erano accomodati su un muretto e accanto ad Erza, dal lato opposto di Natsu, c’era una pila di libri.

“Dormi tranquillo, prima di distruggere tutto un’altra volta. Mio piccolo e distruttivo _Salamander_ ” disse Erza, cercando di addolcire il tono di voce.

  


[100].

  


  


  


Cap.2 La mia volontà

  


Gray afferrò la spada di Erza con una mano, ferendosi le dita. Il sangue gocciolò, macchiando il pavimento, scivolando sulle sue dita e sulla lama.

“Se vuoi puoi uccidermi, ma ho deciso cosa voglio fare. E lo farò a qualsiasi costo. Una volta che avrò finito potrai anche prenderti la mia vita” disse il giovane.

I lunghi capelli rossi della giovane le ondeggiavano intorno al viso. Strinse più forte l’elsa della spada.

Gray lasciò andare la sua arma e si voltò, lasciando ricadere il braccio.

Erza lo guardò uscire con passi cadenzati e corrugò la fronte, le sue iridi castane divennero liquide.

  


[102].

  


  


Gray/Leon.

  


Cap.3 I figli del ghiaccio

  


Gray appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Leon e lo spinse contro la parete, bloccandolo con il suo corpo. Entrambi indossavano solo i boxer, il resto dei vestiti erano abbandonati sul pavimento.

“Ora che anch’io uso entrambe le mani in combattimento, pensi davvero che ti tema? Potrei liberarmi da questa posizione in qualsiasi momento, non sono quel grezzo del tuo amico dai capelli rosa” disse Leon.

“Leon, un giorno ti chiesi di scegliere se vuoi vivere o morire insieme? Ora ti ripeto la domanda. Vuoi vivere insieme a me? La mia non è una sfida… è una proposta” rispose Gray, parlandogli all’orecchio.

“Accettata” mormorò Leon.

  


[105].

  


  


  


Cap.4 Bagno insieme

  


Erza passò le mani tra i capelli rosa di Natsu, insaponandoli. Un po’ di schiuma colò lungo la testa del ragazzo e gocciolò sulle sue spalle nude.

Erza era seduta nell’immensa vasca di legno, su uno sgabello, dietro Natsu. Il giovane era accomodato ai suoi piedi.

Dietro la giovane dai lunghi capelli vermigli, in ginocchio su un altro sgabello, c’era Gray, intento a sciacquare le spalle rosee di Scarlett.

La luce del sole filtrava nel bagno di Lucy. Alcune bolle di sapone ondeggiavano nella stanza, riflettendo le figure dei tre esponenti di Fairy Tail.

“Sembra di essere tornati ai vecchi tempi” disse Erza.

  


[103].

  


  


  


Cap.5 La rabbia di Makarov

  


Il sangue dei tre giovani appesi all’albero scivolavano lungo il tronco, macchiandolo. Sgorgava silenziosamente dalle loro ferite. 

Dei singhiozzi si alzarono dalla folla sottostante.

“Nessun genitore rimane impassibile di fronte al sangue dei suoi bambini” disse il Maestro Makarov con voce glaciale. La sua ombra si stava allargando sempre di più, il suo viso era contratto e nascosto nella penombra.

< Quei bastardi hanno osato fare male ai bambini di un mostro. Nemmeno per un secondo potranno pensare che diritti umani o giustizia divina possano difenderli.

Con le mie stesse mani gli farò pagare per ogni goccia di sangue!> giurò.

  


[100].

  


  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SIWqTrqyrUU.

Elsa/Lucy BROTP.

 

Cap.6 Come sorelle

 

Lucy nascose il viso tra i seni di Elsa, coperti dalla pesantemente armatura, e singhiozzò rumorosamente. Le lacrime le rigavano il viso.

Elsa le accarezzò delicatamente la testa, passandole le dita tra gli scompigliati capelli biondi.

“Gra-grazie di difendermi sempre” gemette Lucy. Singhiozzò nuovamente e fu scossa da tremiti.

Elsa le diede un paio di pacche sulla spalla, arrossandole la pelle pallida.

“Fairy tail non abbandona mai uno dei suoi membri ed ognuno di noi darebbe la vita per un suo nakama. Puoi contare sul fatto che ognuno di noi ti difenderà sempre, piccola ragazza mia” disse gentilmente.

< Questa è la mia casa > pensò Lucy.

 

[107].

  


  


  


Lluvia/Gray, oneside.

 

 

Cap.7 Acqua e ghiaccio

 

“Tu puoi modificare l’acqua di Lluvia. Renderla immensamente calda, bollente, o così fredda, glaciale. Tu puoi cambiarla a tuo piacimento, ispirando in lei qualsiasi tipo di sentimento.

Puoi avvolgermi nel tuo ghiaccio per proteggermi, farmi male o avermi” disse Lluvia.

Gray abbassò lo sguardo ed osservò il bento che la ragazza gli stava offrendo.

Le gote della giovane erano arrossate e le sue mani tremavano.

La guardò in viso e batté le palpebre. Si spogliò e la giovane lanciò un versetto stridulo.

“T-tu mi hai permesso di vedere finalmente un cielo libero e sgombra dalla triste pioggia” mormorò Lluvia gentilmente.

 

[100].

 

  
  


  


 

Cap.8 Battaglia di cuscini

 

“Ho io i cuscini migliori” disse Erza. Si nascose dietro la parete e socchiuse gli occhi, i suoi lunghi capelli rossi legati in una coda di cavallo le ondeggiavano dietro la testa.

“Non ho nessuna intenzione di perdere!” gridò Natsu. Era acquattato per terra dietro una pila di cuscini, Happy gattonava di fianco a lui.

“Vedrete che alla fine sarò io a spuntarla”. S’intromise Gray. Era ritto in piedi davanti a un futon e sbatteva due cuscini tra loro.

Natsu, Gray ed Erza indossavano tutti e tre un morbido kimono bianco con disegni floreali rosa chiaro.

Lucy impallidì, fissandoli con gli occhi sgranati.

 

[103].

  
  


  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IlkjFgygey4&feature=push-u&attr_tag=tNTOl5eqI2C4HzMH-6.

  


Cap.9 Il sacrificio di Erza

  


Natsu gridò, era in ginocchio, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso. Allungò la mano verso Erza, che venne completamente inghiottita dalla lacrima gigante.

La giovane chiuse gli occhi abbandonandosi, mentre veniva inglobata dall’Etherion. I suoi capelli vermigli le ondeggiavano intorno al volto pallido.

< I-io… muoio per voi, _nakama_ > pensò. Una lacrima le rigò il viso.

  


“ _Non può essere morta! NON PUO’!” sbraitò Natsu. Si dimenava urlando._

_Il resto dei maghi di fairy tale indossavano dei vestiti neri di pizzo. La pioggia li sferzava, scivolando sui loro volti._

_Il maestro teneva fermo il dragon slayer._

  


< Io non volevo questo… dovevo vivere, non morire, per loro > pensò Erza.

  


[110].

  


  


Leggermente Ooc. Gajeel/Natsu/Wendy BROTP.

  


Cap.10 I draghi

  


“In questo cielo non possono volare due draghi” mormorò Gajeel. Accarezzava la testa del proprio gatto nero, Lily, addormentato abbandonato sulle sue gambe. Stava attento a non sfiorargli la cicatrice.

“Perché non è abbastanza grande per entrambi?” chiese Natsu.

Gajeel osservò la piccola Wendy intenta a rincorrere Charle e sorrise.

“No, perché due draghi sono troppo pochi. Hanno bisogno della loro famiglia per vivere” ammise a bassa voce.

Natsu nascose un sorriso dietro la sciarpa.

< Se gli faccio notare quanto è cambiato, perderò il momento… e Lucy si arrabbierà. Come scrittrice ci tiene a queste cose > pensò, annuendo. 

  


[100].

  


  


Subtext Gajeel/Levi.

  


Cap.11 La redenzione di Gajeel 

  


Gajeel osservò Levi e socchiuse gli occhi.

< Io le ho fatto del male, eppure, mentre quel maledetto del fulmine mi pestava con una zampogna, si è preoccupata per me… > rifletté.

“Se vuoi davvero raggiungere la classe S…” disse con voce roca. Le si mise alle spalle, il viso in ombra, le braccia incrociate. “… ti darò una mano io”.

“Gajeel!” trillò Levi, voltandosi verso di lui.

“Spazzerò via chiunque ti darà fastidio duramente l’esame” disse il Dragon Slayer, con un ghigno.

“Il mio corpo è troppo piccolo, senz’abilità. Perderò” mormorò Levi.

Gajeel la sollevò per il colletto.

“Ti farò diventare forte” giurò.

  


[104].

  


  


Lluvia/Gray oneside.

  


Cap.12 Nudità

  


Lluvia arrossì e deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, vedendo Gray abbandonato sul divano. Il giovane si stava sventolando, il suo corpo sudato era madido di sudore e ansimava, teneva il capo reclinato all’indietro e i capelli gli aderivano al volto.

“Fa troppo caldo” gemette.

Il suo corpo era completamente ignudo e le sue intimità erano coperte dalla statuetta di un gatto nero appoggiata sul tavolinetto davanti al divano. La piccola scultura era decorata con rifiniture in finto oro e da dei geroglifici egizi.

< Il corpo nudo di Gray-sama è sempre così eccitante, Lluvia non ci si abituerà mai! > pensò Lluvia. 

  


[103]. 

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rRd3PmsSKo&spfreload=10

Subtext Laxus/Fried.

  


Cap.13 Finta sconfitta

  


< Ancora non ci credo che abbiamo dovuto fare finta che quelle due ci avessero battuto. Una donnola che ottiene sempre quello che vuole a colpi di culo, in tutti sensi e un’ubriacona che pensa che per fermarmi bastino un paio di carte > pensò Bixlow.

“Facciamo sempre parte della Squadra di Commando del Dio del Fulmine. Non possiamo diventare noi dei combattenti di Classe S. Dobbiamo aspettare il ritorno di Laxus” disse Fried.

“Sicuro che le donne non siano il tuo punto debole?” chiese Bixlow.

< La verità è che ho il terrore che Laxus possa pensare che le sto guardando e mi fulmini per gelosia > pensò Justine.

  


[110].

  


  


  


Leggero What if.

  


Cap.14 Anche perdere permette di crescere

  


Gildarts piegò di lato il capo e guardò Natsu, il bambino si stringeva le ginocchia e singhiozzava rumorosamente, le lacrime gli rigavano il volto.

“Hai avuto un incubo?” domandò l’adulto.

Natsu strinse gli occhi e negò con il capo.

“Io non ho paura” piagnucolò.

Gildarts gli poggiò una mano sulla testa.

< Alla fine è un piccolo così tenero, questo figlio di un drago > pensò.

“I-io… non sono riuscito a proteggere uno scoiattolo. Lo so, è stupido! Gray mi prenderà in giro e io lo picchierò, ed Erza ci colpirà entrambi” piagnucolò.

“La paura e la sconfitta sono parte del cammino di mago. Rafforzati” sussurrò Gildarts. 

  


[107].

  


  


  


Gajeel/Levy.

  


Cap.15 Iron heart

  


“Tu vuoi sempre combattere contro tutto e tutti. Non t’importa di me” borbottò Levy.

“Oh, sei gelosa? Vuoi un po’ di attenzioni mio ‘gamberotto’?” domandò Gajeel. Piegò le gambe e la guardò in viso.

“Che razza di soprannome è?” borbottò Levy, gonfiando le guance.

“E’ che i gamberi sono piccoli, scompaiono in mare facilmente. Io ti tengo accanto a me e non ti perdo mai di vista, anche quando non sembra. Perché sarebbe davvero troppo difficile trovare una persona così ‘minuta’” spiegò Gajeel, appoggiandole la mano sulla testa.

< E’ per te che il mio cuore di metallo ha ripreso a battere > pensò.

  


[104].

  


  


Elfman/Evergreen.

  


Cap.16 La fata e il vero uomo

  


“Solo Laxus mi può chiamare Ever, ma per te posso fare un’eccezione” sussurrò Evergreen. Passò le mani tra i capelli grigi di Elfman, sentendoli ispidi al tocco.

Elfman ghignò, ispessendo la cicatrice che gli solcava il volto.

“E a cosa devo questo?” domandò.

“Prima di tutto, sono convinta che tu comprenda la mia bellezza” rispose Evergreen, battendo le lunghe ciglia.

“Un vero uomo non potrebbe mai lasciarsela sfuggire” rispose Elfman con voce roca.

“Ed inoltre, bruci come un’alta fiamma capace di scacciare demoni, oscurità e dei distorti” mormorò Evergreen. 

“Nessuno può chiamare feccia ‘le fate’ mie compagne e men che meno la più bella di esse: tu” rispose Elfman.

  


[109].

  


Lluvia/Gray/Leon 0T3. Ooc.

  


Cap.17 Ghiaccio e acqua

  


“Lluvia è così felice di vedervi uniti insieme a lei” sussurrò Lluvia.

Leon le accarezzò un boccolo azzurro e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Il ghiaccio è attratto dall’acqua in tutte le sue forme” mormorò.

“In fondo siamo entrambi allievi della stessa maestra” disse Gray, ghignando.

“Il nostro è un legame segnato dalla pelle spoglia” ammise Leon.

Lluvia osservò i corpi nudi dei giovani e ridacchiò.

< Temevo che non avrebbero avuto spazio anche per me nel loro legame speciale. Ed invece eccomi qui. Mi hanno accolto nei loro cuori > pensò.

Leon le posò un bacio sulle labbra, mentre Gray l’abbracciò.

  


[100].

  


  


  


  


Cap.18 La disperazione di Gray

  


< Ho perso Ul e anche sua figlia, entrambe si sono sacrificate per difendermi > pensò Gray. Osservò il suo avversario mangiare il ghiaccio, il proprio corpo gli doleva e non gli rispondeva. Cadde in ginocchio, mentre degli spuntoni di ghiaccio lo trafiggevano, facendo schizzare sangue tutt’intorno.

< Deliora ha distrutto tutta la mia famiglia, ha cambiato la mia vita per sempre. Ed ora… controlla un ghiaccio divino, da inquisitore e lui, un demone, sembra punirmi per i miei peccati.

Si è preso il corpo di mio padre e lo usa per distruggermi >.

Si rialzò in piedi, ansimando.

“Oggi, tutto questo, avrà termine!” ululò. 

  


[105].

  


  


  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rRd3PmsSKo&spfreload=10.

Lucy/Lluvia BROTP, subtext Lluvia/Gray.

  


Cap.19 Il vero dolore

  


Lucy si sedette accanto a Lluvia.

“Come mai sei così giù?” le domandò.

L’altra giovane era intenta a cucire una sciarpa, il suo viso era in ombra ed i suoi occhi liquidi.

“Lluvia pensava che il dolore fossero le prese in giro o il non poter avere amici perché portava la pioggia. Lluvia ha capito cosa realmente fosse quando ha visto morire l’unico uomo che ama, Gray-sama è tornato da lei solo per un miracolo che non si meritava.

Ora Lluvia ha compreso un nuovo livello perché lo ha privato di ‘padre’” mormorò.

“Ricordati che solo conoscendo il vero dolore, puoi comprendere completamente la vera gioia” rispose Lucy.

  


[108].

  


  


Gajeel/Levy.

  


Cap.20 Ti arresterò

  


“Sei così piccola che potrei metterti nella mia borsa, eppure quando ti lamenti sei capace di farmi venire in mal di testa ed è proprio impossibile ignorarti” si lamentò Gajeel. Ghignò e fece apparire una serie di torri di metallo, imprigionando Levy al suo interno.

La raggiunse e con il gomito si appoggiò a una delle torri, si piegò in avanti facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori.

“Dovrei arrestarti per aver piagnucolato e rinchiuderti nella prigione della gilda. Da sola, con me, per punirti” disse con voce sensuale.

Levy sorrise, mentre lui le baciava la fronte.

“Okay” bisbigliò. 

Gajeel la baciò.

  


[101].

  


  


  
Gerard/Erza.  
  
Cap.22 Sotto Natale  
  
Erza si lasciò cadere pesantemente a terra davanti alla Gilda, le gote in fiamme e una bottiglia nella mano. Cercò di exquippare, non ci riuscì e rimase nuda con un cappellino natalizio. Rabbrividì, il fiato le si condensava davanti alle labbra piene che stavano divenendo bluastre. Era affondata in un cumolo di neve e alcuni fiocchi si erano posati tra i suoi capelli rosso fuoco.  
"Erza" sussurrò Gerard. L'aiutò ad alzarsi e l'avvolse nel suo mantello.  
"Non è come sembra" biascicò la maga.  
"Hai esagerato con i festeggiamenti con i tuoi amici?" chiese lui, abbracciandola.   
"Ho fatto compagnia a Cana" ammise.  
  
[104].

  


  


  


Yukino/Sting.

  


Cap.23 Il ruggito del drago di luce

  


Yukino si passò una mano tra i corti capelli grigi, arrossendo.

“Non dovrei dirti io cosa devi fare. Tu sei un potente dragon slayer ed io, invece, un’incapace maga degli spiriti stellari. Il mio livello combattivo è ridicolo, ma… questa è la nostra casa. Fai di tutto per proteggere la nostra gilda e sei un buon master. Ti sminuisci troppo e non riesci a vedere il tuo valore. Tu sei la nostra luce” mormorò.

Sting si grattò la fronte, vicino alla cicatrice e arrossì. I suoi occhi divennero liquidi. Prese le mani della giovane nelle proprie e le strinse.

“Giuro che permetterò alle tigri di continuare a ruggire” promise.

  


[109].

  


  


  


Cap.24 La forza di Luxus

  


Evergreen si raddrizzò gli occhiali e osservò i fulmini vermigli che ondeggiavano intorno alle dita di Luxus.

“Quindi è vero, mio dio drago del fulmine, hai creato un’elettricità capace di distruggere l’elettricità stessa. Non ci si poteva aspettare di meno dal primo dragon slayer che non ha avuto bisogno di un drago per divenirlo” disse.

“ _Umphf_ ” borbottò Luxus. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli biondi, teneva le gambe accavallate ed era steso sul divanetto della gilda. “Devo diventare più forte se voglio proteggere questo postaccio e voialtri che vi siete messi in testa di servirmi” disse.

< Rosso come i nostri legami indissolubili > pensò.

  


[109].

  


  


  


  


Cap.25 La forza dei fondatori

  


“Sai, tu assomigli al tuo bisnonno Yuri. Non tanto perché avete lo stesso colore degli occhi e dei capelli, o lo stesso ghigno, ma per qualcosa di più profondo, che trascende anche il carattere apparente” disse Primo. Mosse i piedi nell’acqua, schizzandola.

Laxus si voltò verso Mavis, osservò le alucce sulla testa bionda della ragazza e assottigliò gli occhi.

“No, perché di carattere sembra che non c’incastriamo per niente” disse con voce roca.

Mavis appoggiò le mani sulle proprie gambe nude e piegò in avanti la schiena.

“La sua forza e la sua furia si mostravano davvero solo quando si doveva sacrificare per gli altri, come le tue” rispose.

  


[109].

  


  


  


Laxus/Fried.

  


Cap.26 Le avance del drago

  


Laxus passò il braccio intorno alle spalle di Fried che, arrossendo, rabbrividì di piacere. Chinò il capo, sorridendo e il proprio battito cardiaco accelerò.

“Grazie di avermi insegnato la tua tecnica. Senza di quella non avrei potuto fare a pezzi quel maledetto che aveva osato farvi del male. Però, la prossima volta che come degli idioti vi sacrificate, per evitarmi un combattimento rischioso, vi prendo a pugni… e io il ‘ruggito’ del mio drago voglio fartelo provare in ben altro modo” disse.

Fried strofinò le ginocchia tra loro, stringendo le gambe.

“Abbiamo scelto quella missione, ma alla fine sei sempre tu che ci salvi” mormorò.

  


[105].

  


  


  


Natsu/Lucy, decidete voi se BROTP o OTP.

  


Cap.27 Riflessioni

  


“Ci pensi mai che tu saresti dovuto vivere quattrocento anni fa” disse Lucy. Incrociò le braccia sotto il seno e si sdraiò, appoggiando la testa sulle gambe di Natsu. I lunghi capelli biondi le ricadevano intorno al viso e le sue iridi castano scure tendevano al grigio.

“In realtà, non sarei dovuto essere vivo affatto” rispose Natsu. Era intento a mangiare un pesce, che stava arrostendo con le fiamme della sua mano.

Lucy assottigliò gli occhi e avvertì una fitta al petto.

“Devo ringraziare la mia antenata, oltre che fairy tail, per averci fatto incontrare. Forse persino Zeref” mormorò.

“Forse” bofonchiò Natsu.

  


[102].

  


  


  


Subtext Gajeel/Levy e se si vuole anche Rouge/Gajeel oneside.

  


Cap.28 Un drago per maestro

  


Gajeel si mise dietro Rouge e gli afferrò le mani, lo guidò nel toccare la chitarra elettrica.

“Non imparerai mai se non ti concentri” disse.

Rouge arrossì e avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare, abbassò lo sguardo, una parte del suo viso era coperta dai capelli mori.

“M-mi dispiace… _sensei_ ” sussurrò.

Gajeel ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi.

“Alla fine per te sono rimasto il tuo maestro, piccolo draghetto?” domandò.

< Non mi dispiacerebbe crescerlo come se fosse mio figlio. Uh, Levy come piccola madre sarebbe perfetta… anche se non credo che da sola riuscirebbe a covarlo, magari con l’aiuto di Lily > rifletté.

“Sempre” rispose Rouge.

  


[105].

  
  
  


Con padre intendo il drago di ferro.

Gajeel/Levy.

  
  


Cap.29 La mia più grande colpa

  
  


Levy aveva Il capo abbandonato riverso, le labbra spaccate e il corpo sporco di sangue fresco e rappreso. Gajeel la guardò, osservò la giovinetta minuta che aveva crocifisso. "In generale mi diverto, ma questo era solo un ordine. Niente di personale" disse atono.

  
  


Gajeel si alzò a sedere di scatto, ringhiò, avvertendo il dolore crescergli nel petto. Le lacrime iniziarono a rigargli il viso.  
< Questa resterà la mia più terribile colpa, che mi accompagnerà fino al giorno in cui sarò seppellito >. Ingoiò un singhiozzò e si nascose il viso tra le mani.

< _Hai sempre quella faccia così turpe_ > sentì risuonare la voce di suo padre.

  


[109].

  


  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nMABVXrg3D0.

Mavis/Laxus BROTP.

  


Cap.30 Laxus non si piega

  


Laxus cadde in ginocchio e vomitò sangue, il suo corpo fu scosso da tremiti.

< Non puoi giocare con la morte e tornare sempre indietro come se non fosse successo niente. Quel veleno demoniaco, quel maledetto figlio di Zeref, si sta prendendo la mia vita > pensò. Si diede la spinta e si rialzò in piedi, si deterse il sangue con il dorso della mano.

“Se pensa che uno degli appartenenti di Fairy tail si piegherà così facilmente, si sbaglia. Continuerò a combattere e a vincere per la mia gilda” ringhiò.

Mavis l’osservò da sopra una trave e sorrise.

< Quel ragazzo è una forza > pensò.

  


[107].

  


  


  


What if.

  


Cap.31 I Raijinshuu

  


“I Raijinshuu non perdono così facilmente” ringhiò Bixlow. Il suo elmo era caduto in pezzi a terra e il sangue scivolava lungo il suo viso, macchiando l’omino nero sulla sua fronte.

Fried si rialzò in ginocchio, ansimando.

“Ci vuole ben altro per sconfiggerci!” gridò.

Evergreen fu raggiunta da una gomitata e sbattuta contro la parete, i suoi occhiali erano a terra, in frantumi. Si passò il braccio sul naso sanguinante e ringhiò.

“Se perdessimo così facilmente saremmo una vergogna per Laxus!” urlò.

L’avversario allargò le braccia e scoppiò a ridere.

“Non potete niente!” ululò.

Un fulmine si abbatté dal tetto colpendolo in pieno, facendolo crollare incosciente.

  


[106].

  


  


  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dFlfzjvQ-Fs.

  


Cap.32 Consolazione

  


Mavis appoggiò una mano sulla finestra, le lacrime le rigavano il viso pallido.

Gajeel le si avvicinò e le mise una mano sulla testa, Mavis sgranò gli occhi e si ritrasse. Alzò lo sguardo e l’osservò, arrossendo.

“Amare non è mai un peccato. Lo hai detto tu, Zeref è caduto sotto un sortilegio che rendeva le sue stesse idee confuse e contradditorie. Più ama, più uccide. Perciò non stiamo cercando di distruggerlo, ma di liberarlo” disse il dragon slayer del metallo. Si grattò il sopracciglio fatto di piccoli chiodini di metallo.

Mavis sorrise e i suoi capelli biondi le ondeggiarono intorno al viso.

“Grazie” sussurrò.

  


[105].

  


  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQ_vLiTkeVM.

Mirajane/Erza BROTP.

  


Cap.33 La demone e la guerriera

  


“Sai, anche io all’inizio stavo sempre sulle mie” disse Erza.

Mirajane vide il proprio riflesso nell’occhio finto della rossa e incrociò le braccia, si voltò e le diede le spalle.

“Cosa vuoi sapere di quello che provo” ringhiò.

“Se non lasci avvicinare nessuno, potrai rinchiuderti nella tua armatura, ma così, resterai sempre fragile” disse Erza.

Mirajane ghignò e si voltò, piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare i capelli grigi.

“Mi stai dando della debole?” domandò.

Erza inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Perché ti senti forte? A me queste cose non interessano” disse.

“Preparati alla forza del demone” disse Mirajane, partendo all’attacco.

  


[100].

  


  


  


Natsu/Lisanna.

  


Cap. 34 Dopo le nozze

  


Lisanna si tolse la tiara argentea che indossava e l’appoggiò sul tavolo. Si sfilò il candido vestito da sposa e lo adagiò sulla sedia, si tolse anche l’intimo e rimase ignuda.

Natsu deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte e avvertì delle fitte al basso ventre, le sue gote erano vermiglie.

“Non mi abituerò mai a vederti nuda. Sei così bella” sussurrò.

Lisanna si nascose il viso tra le mani, arrossendo.

“Così m’imbarazzi” mormorò.

Natsu si alzò seduto sul letto e incrociò le gambe, indossava solo i boxer.

“Ammetto che ho pensato che avrei voluto sposarti da quel giorno in cui ti ho vista covare l’uovo di Happy” ammise.

  


[109].

  


  


  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Z7hr64V2jg.

Gerard/Erza.

  


  


Cap.35 Bacio agognato

  


Gerard era steso sopra di lei, il suo ampio mantello copriva entrambi.

Erza stesa a terra.

Dai fiori carnosi venivano lanciate in aria delle spore lucenti che illuminavano tutt’intorno di riflessi dorati, precipitando al suolo come una pioggia.

Il viso di Erza era in parte coperto dai suoi capelli vermigli e la giovane si portò la mano all’altezza della frangia.

“Erza” sussurrò Gerard con voce intensa.

Una lacrima rigò il viso di Scarlett. 

Erza allungò le mani e prese il viso di Gerard.

“Gerard” sussurrò, traendolo a sé.

Gerard le passò l’indice sulla lacrima e i due unirono le loro labbra.

  


[101].

  


  


  


Gray/Lluvia.

  


Cap.36 Morire piuttosto che farti del male

  


Lluvia cadde a terra, il sangue colava dalle sue labbra. Allungò la mano e lasciò filtrare il suo sangue fino al corpo di Gray. 

< Entrambi abbiamo preferito trafiggerci e ucciderci con le nostre mani, piuttosto che farci del male a vicenda.

Perdonami Lluvia per aver fatto sembrare di non aver preso sul serio i tuoi sentimenti, ma non riuscivo a dirti quello che provavo > pensò Gray. La spada di ghiaccio che aveva conficcato nel suo petto si era sciolta.

La catena che li teneva uniti scomparve.

Gray sentì la ferita richiudersi e si rialzò in ginocchio.

“Come faccio a essere ancora vivo?” domandò.

  


[105].

  


  


  


Cap.37 La madre di Erza

  


“Voglio il tuo corpo! Voglio tornare umana!” gridò la donna.

< Non ha voluto accettare di essere un drago. Si è rinchiusa in un’armatura che l’ha inghiottita. Dopo secoli non è più riuscita a prendersi le responsabilità delle sue azioni.

È diventata madre di oggetti, ripudiando le persone. Non è più riuscita a sentire niente come se fosse reale, ha perso il sonno e il gusto. Si è schiavizzata a Zeref perché le ha dato l’illusione di essere nuovamente umana.

Ha perso in battaglia il drago che le faceva da guida ed è stata costretta a sposare un uomo che non ha accettato né lei né… me > pensò Erza.

  


[110].

  


  


BROTP, Gajeel/Lluvia.

  


Cap.38 Pioggia e metallo

  


Lluvia abbassò il capo, socchiuse gli occhi e le lacrime le rigarono il viso.

“Cos’è che ti fa piangere, dama della pioggia? Qualcuno che vuole assaggiare il mio pugno di metallo?” domandò Gajeel.

Lluvia sgranò gli occhi e rialzò la testa, facendo ondeggiare i boccoli azzurri. Si passò la mano sul viso, asciugando le lacrime e fece un sorriso mesto.

“Lluvia non sa come conquistare il ragazzo che le piace” ammise.

“Tu mi hai portato in questa folle gilda e mi hai permesso di farmi una nuova vita, stavolta permettimi di aiutarti. Cambia look e se continuerà a ignorarti, lo convincerò a pugni” promise Gajeel.

  


[105].

  


  


  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C--8fb6_ocs.

Gajeel/Levy. 

  


Cap.39 Problemi d’altezza

  


Gajeel incrociò le braccia al petto e guardò Levy saltellare, la giovane era intenta a cercare di prendere un libro nell’ultimo ripiano della libreria.

“Perché non usi la tua magia per scrivere una parola che ti permetta di scalarla? In questo modo ci arriveresti, anche se sei così piccolina” disse il dragon slayer del metallo con voce roca.

Levy arrossì ed incassò il capo tra le spalle, le disordinate ciocche azzurre le ricadevano ai lati del viso. Si raddrizzò la fascetta e abbassò lo sguardo, sbuffando.

“Non ci ho pensato” ammise.

Gajeel l’afferrò per i fianchi e la sollevò.

“Prendilo” borbottò.

Levy sorrise, afferrando il libro.

  


[106].

  


  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-vPo_naUSM.

Zeref/Natsu, BROTP.

  


Cap.40 Un mago oscuro come fratello

  


“Fratellone! Fratellone! Oggi ho imparato a scrivere un sacco di parole nuove! La maestra Anna è fantastica!” trillò Natsu. Saltellò sul posto, facendo ondeggiare le sue ciocche rosa larghe due dita e la sua pesante sciarpa di scaglie.

Zeref sorrise, si piegò in avanti e lo prese in braccio. Lo cullò contro il proprio petto e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte.

“Davvero? Sei fantastico” sussurrò.

< Fratellino, cosa darei per poterti solo volere bene. Se potessi ti crescerei, fianco a fianco con quel drago. Ed invece, riesco a non cadere vittima della maledizione e della contraddizione soltanto perché penso che mi ucciderai > pensò.

  


[105].

  


  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pn0P0YTzo24.

Zerefcentric!

  


Cap.41 Perso nei labirinti della mia mente

  


Zeref posò la piuma d’oca sul tavolo, accanto a un foglio di carta. Socchiuse gli occhi, si nascose il viso tra le mani e sospirò pesantemente.

“Ed anche questa ricerca è finita. Devo trovarne un’altra, prima d’impazzire” mormorò con voce roca.

< Chi voglio prendere in giro? Io sono già impazzito. Perso nel labirinto della mia mente, la scrittura demoniaca ha macchiato le mie mani di sangue esattamente come la mia maledizione ha contaminato la mia intera esistenza con la morte degli altri viventi attorno a me >. Strinse gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa, le lacrime gli rigarono il viso.

“Io rivolevo solo mio fratello” gemette.

  


[108].

  


  


Lluvia/Gray oneside.

  


Cap.42 Confusioni amorose

  


“Lluvia è sconvolta. Leon-sama è innamorato di lei, ma si è portato via l’amore del suo adorato Gray-sama. Ignora così l’amore di Sherry, come Gray-sama non si rende conto dei sentimenti di Ultear, Lucy-kun e Lisanna-chan. Ultear non capisce i sentimenti che Meredy prova per lei, mentre Lucy-kun calpesta terribilmente quelli del povero Loki. Lisanna e Lucy stanno entrambe facendo soffrire il giovane cuore del povero Natsu, l’unico che non cerca di rivaleggiare completamente con la povera Lluvia” gemette Lluvia.

“Hai più fantasia di Lucy e lei sarebbe una scrittrice” disse Cana. 

Gildarts abbracciò la figlia da dietro.

“Da giovane la mia vita amorosa era ben più complessa” si vantò.

  


[110].

  


  


  


  


Gajeel/Levy.

  


Cap.43 La stranezza di Levy

  


Gajeel si grattò il mento, chinò in avanti la testa e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Si può sapere cosa ti frulla per la testa? Sei lì che vaghi depresso, con lo sguardo basso, ringhi e non parli con nessuno. Che cos’hai?” domandò Lily.

Gajeel scrollò le spalle, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori.

“Levy è cambiata ultimamente. Mangia poco, non legge più i libri prima di addormentarsi, piange senza motivo, si chiude in stanza ed il suo carattere è di gran lunga peggiorato.

Forse vuole lasciarmi?” domandò a voce bassa.

Lily dimenò la coda.

“Ha la nausea?” chiese.

Gajeel annuì.

< Come glielo dico che è incinta? > si chiese Lily.

  


[110].

  


  


Gajeel/Levy, Metallicana/Gajeel rapporto padre-figlio.

WHAT IF.

  


Cap.44 L’amore del metallo

  


Metallicana si avvicinò a Gajeel, la sua mole metallica faceva tremare il terreno sotto di lui e rifletteva la luce solare. Il drago dimenava la coda. Guardò la giovane vestita da sposa. Spostò lo sguardo su Gajeel, suo ‘figlio’ indossava uno smoking bianco. Si piegò in avanti, si sdraiò con il ventre a terra.

“Perciò adesso ti sposi il ‘cibo’? Quella è così piccola che non ha nemmeno carne” domandò.

“Ti ricordo che io sono umano!” sbraitò Gajeel.

“Hai ancora quello sguardo ‘vile’” disse Metallicana.

“Ti sembrano cose da dire?!” sbraitò Gajeel.

Metallicana gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

“Sono ugualmente fiero di te, piccoletto” disse.

  


[106].

  


  


Fried/Laxus, Gerard/Erza.

  


  


Cap.45 La gelosia di Gerard

  


Fried era seduto su una panchina, gli occhi arrossati.

“Tu non sei un amico di Erza?” si sentì domandare. Si voltò, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli verdi, impallidì, riconoscendo Gerard.

“Sono contento di vederti girare liberamente” disse gentilmente.

Gerard si sedette accanto a lui.

“Ero alla ricerca di una gilda oscura qui a Magnolia. Cos’hai?” domandò.

Fried abbassò lo sguardo.

“È per quello che è successo tra Erza e Laxus” mormorò.

Gerard avvertì una fitta al petto.

“S-stanno insieme?” farfugliò.

“No! Laxus sta con me! Semplicemente hanno litigato perché è diventata capo della gilda” gridò Fried.

< Forse dovrei dichiararmi ad Erza, prima che la corteggino > pensò Gerard.

  


[109].

  


  


  


Fried/Laxus.

  


Cap.46 Piccole saette

  


“Quando indossi quel dannato capello da cuoco, e ti leghi i capelli, dovresti stare attento a non nascondere quelle ciocche a forma di saetta” ringhiò Laxus.

Fried avvampò, tagliando a fette sottili il prosciutto. 

“Non sapevo ti piacessero. Sembrano delle antennine da insetto” ammise.

Laxus digrignò i denti.

“Significano che sei mio, così se ti perdi, sapranno che ti devono riconsegnare a me” spiegò secco.

< Come se mi potessi mai allontanare da te. Ti ho seguito persino nei tuoi peccati contro la Gilda e mi sarei spinto anche oltre. Sei tu che te ne vai via da me > pensò Fried. 

  


[102].

  


  


  


Fried/Laxus/Bixlow, OT3. Subtext Evergreen/Elfman.

  


Cap.47 Amore articolato

  


Laxus sgranò gli occhi, mentre Fried gli sbottonava i pantaloni. Quest’ultimo aveva il viso arrossato, gli mordicchiò il collo, fino ad arrossargli la pelle.

Laxus assottigliò gli occhi, afferrò le spalle di Fried e lo allontanò da te.

“Chi cazz* ti sta aiutando? Non penso sia Ever, era uscita con quell’idiota di Elfman. O è in combutta anche lui?” ringhiò.

Bixlow uscì da dietro lo stipite e disattivò il potere dei suoi occhi.

“Lo stavo controllando io” ammise.

“V-volevo fare bella figura alla nostra prima volta” sussurrò Fried.

“Mi piaci come sei davvero. Bix, se proprio vuoi unirti, vieni qui. Mi faccio entrambi” borbottò Laxus.

  


[105].

  


  


Metallicana/Igneel BROTP.

  


Cap.48 Tali padri…

  


Metallicana sospirò rumorosamente e si sdraiò a faccia in su. Osservò Igneel volare sopra di lui.

“ _Ehy_ , i mocciosi sono ancora con Anna? Non è che il mio piccoletto sta di nuovo facendo danni, capo?” domandò.

Il drago di fuoco gli atterrò a fianco.

“Anna sa tenere a bada quelle piccole pesti e Wendy, come riesce a impedire a Rogue e Sting di uccidersi, impedirà anche ai nostri mocciosi di fare troppi disastri” disse.

Metallicana rotolò e si raddrizzò.

“E chi impedirà a noi due di farne? È da troppo tempo che non ci confrontiamo per colpa di Acnologia” disse.

“Facciamolo ora! Sono tutto un fuoco” rispose Igneel.

  


[108].

  


  


  


Natsu/Lisanna.

  


Cap.49 Dubbi sul passato

  


“Certo che è un peccato che ‘zio’ fosse già morto quando l’abbiamo trovato. Insomma, avrei voluto passare dell’altro tempo con lui. Invece era una vecchia fiamma confusa e non è riuscito nemmeno a dirmi che ero E.N.D.. Mi chiedo se fosse il migliore amico di mio padre. Chissà in che rapporti era con Metallicana o con gli altri draghi” si lamentò Natsu. Incrociò le braccia al petto, sbuffando sonoramente.

“Non crucciarti così. Tieni, mangia questo, nella crema ho messo un po’ di uno dei liquori di Cana” disse Lisanna, porgendogli una ciambella.

Natsu le leccò la guancia.

“Ne avevi un po’ sul viso” sussurrò.

  


[104].

  


  


  


Gajeel/Levy.

Natsu/Lucy, Brotp e OTP come preferite.

  


Cap.50 Sfide tra draghi

  


“Ti trovi bene lassù, gamberetto?” chiese Gajeel.

Levy ridacchiò e dimenò le gambe, era accomodata sulla sua spalla e si teneva aggrappata alla testa di lui.

“Tantissimo” disse.

“Allora ti porto a fare un giretto. Così gli facciamo vedere chi sono i migliori qui dentro” le disse Gajeel con voce roca.

Natsu si grattò la testa e sollevò di peso Lucy. Quest’ultima iniziò a strillare, dimenandosi. 

Natsu se la mise in spalla e Lucy avvampò, tirandogli un colpo di tallone.

“E’ imbarazzante” borbottò la maga stellare.

“Se ci riesce quell’idiota del metallo, ci posso riuscire anche io” disse Natsu, annuendo.

  


[100].

  


  


Mavis/Zeref.

  


Cap.51 L’amore di Zeref

  


Zeref la penetrò lentamente, stringendo il corpo di lei.

< In questo momento siamo solo noi. Solo io e lei, intrappolati in corpi troppo giovani, ma lei è già una donna… ed io cosa sono? Come fa ad amare un essere come me? > si domandò.

Mavis prese il viso di lei tra le mani e lo baciò, strinse gli occhi e le loro lingue si sfiorarono.

Zeref si mosse dentro di lei, continuando a baciarla. I seni pallidi di lei fremevano.

< Eppure io la amo così tanto la mia piccola fata. Così bella e dolce > pensò Zeref.

  


[100].

  


  


Erza/Gerard.

  


Cap.52 Prigioniera

  


Erza lasciò ricadere la testa in avanti, trattenendo le lacrime. Socchiuse le labbra e boccheggiò, i muscoli le tiravano e il suo intero corpo ignudo bruciava. Sentiva un formicolio indistinto alle dita e lì dove la demone l’aveva colpita il sangue sgorgava ancora.

< Gerard, avrei voluto rivederti almeno un’altra volta, ma due maledetti come noi non potranno mai vivere una favola. 

Mi sento di nuovo bambina, come se non avessi mai smesso di essere una schiava. Questa volta, però, non ci sarai tu a difendermi. Devo trovare da sola la forza di combattere per poterti di nuovo sfiorare > pensò.

  


[101].

  


  


  


Scritta sentendo: My Happy Ending.

Zeref/Mavis.

 

Cap.53 Eros e Thanatos

 

Zeref allungò le braccia, le mani gli tremavano e i suoi occhi divennero liquidi.

“N-no…” esalò. Abbracciò Mavis e fu scosso da una serie di singhiozzi, negò con il capo ripetutamente, facendo ondeggiare la ciocca di capelli mora che gli troneggiava sul capo.

“Non può essere!” gridò. Scosse il corpo incosciente di Mavis, la giovane era caduto in uno stato di coma.

“NOOOO!” ululò Zeref, fino a raschiarsi la gola. La strinse al petto, mentre una serie di corvi si alzavano in volo. Gli occhi di Zeref divennero gelidi, la maledizione si attivò e lui si alzò in piedi, tenendola in braccio.

 

[102].

  


  


  


Gildarts/Cana, rapporto padre-figlia.

  


Cap.54 L’affetto di un padre

  


Gildarts osservò Cana addormentata riversa sulla botte, le gote di sua figlia erano arrossate, i capelli le ricadevano scompigliati intorno al viso e dalle labbra piene le scivolava un rivolo di saliva.

< La bellezza è di sua madre e anche il carattere forte, oltre che coraggioso. Però sua madre sospirerebbe parecchio a vedere che il resto lo ha preso tutto da me. Litigiosa, scontrosa, incapace di dimostrare la sua affettività, amante dell’alcol e di una buona compagnia nel letto la notte > pensò.

Si sfilò la casacca e la mise delicatamente sulle spalle della giovane, avvolgendola.

“Amo entrambe con tutto me stesso” bisbigliò.

  


[104].

  


  


Mavis/Makarov BROTP. Leggero What if.

  


Cap.55 Momenti dolci

  


Mavis si avvicinò al neonato, le sue labbra rosee erano piegate in un sorriso e le ali candide le ondeggiavano sul viso. Si appoggiò alla culla e si alzò sulle punte dei piedi esili.

“Com’è carino” sussurrò, mentre le sue gote si tingevano di rosso e le sue iridi azzurre brillavano.

< Vorrei tanto averne uno così anche io. Un tenero frugoletto, dalle forme morbide e l’aria indifesa > pensò.

Makarov gorgogliò, le afferrò l’indice e se lo portò alla bocca, succhiandolo rumorosamente.

“Sembra un piccolo angioletto e la sua unica ciocca è bionda, come quella del padre” mormorò Mavis.

  


[100].

  


  


Mavis/Zera BROTP.

  


  


Cap.56 La coda delle fate

  


“Ehi, posso farti una domanda?” chiese Natsu.

Mavis batté un paio di volte le palpebre e il suo spirito saltò davanti al Dragon Slayer del fuoco, piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi.

“Dimmi pure” disse.

< Solitamente non assume un’aria così seria. Che sia successo qualcosa di grave? > si chiese.

Natsu strinse la sciarpa intorno al collo.

“Perché proprio la coda delle fate? Cosa ti ha spinto a questo nome?” domandò.

“La gente si è sempre chiesta se esistessero e se avessero la coda. Io sono convinta di averne conosciuta una, in un certo senso” rispose Mavis.

“Speranza... bene” sussurrò Natsu, sorridendo.

  


[108].

  


Gray/Lluvia subtext.

  


Cap.57 Le previsioni di Mavis

  


Gray si sedette accanto a Mavis sul bordo della piscina e incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Ti piace proprio spogliarti, eh? Almeno qui ha senso” disse Primo.

Gray sbuffò e arrossì.

“Senti, è vero che tu sei prima di tutto una stratega?” domandò.

Mavis annuì, facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondi.

“Mi chiamavano la fata tattica” rispose.

“Sapresti fare una previsione per me?” chiese Gray.

“Se ti stai chiedendo se ami o no Lluvia, posso dirti che al momento c’è almeno una percentuale del venti percento che sia attrazione fisica, ma sta salendo quella della gelosia. Attento, anche quella della semplice abitudine è pericolosamente alta” enumerò Mavis.

  


[106].

  


  


  


Cap.58 Salvata dalla solitudine

  


Lucy guardò Mavis seduta sul tavolo, intenta a dimenare le gambe e i piedi nudi. Sorrise e le si avvicinò.

“Si vede che sei la fondatrice di Fairy Tail. Sei la prima a divertirsi in tutta questa confusione di gente che beve, scherza e fa scoppiare risse” disse.

“Sì, amo tutto questo. È il contrario della solitudine. Il modo in cui guardi gli altri, con gratitudine mista a un sentimento agrodolce mi fanno capire che anche tu, come me, l’hai provata” le disse Mavis.

Lucy si passò le dita sul simbolo della gilda.

“È così. Questo posto mi ha salvata” ammise.

  


[101].

  


  


  


Zeref/Mavis.

  


  


Cap.59 Uniti dalla morte

  


Le labbra di Mavis e quelle di Zeref s’incontrarono. La giovane gli prese la mano con la propria, intrecciando le loro dita.

Le ciocche more di Zeref si confondevano con i lunghi capelli biondi di Mavis.

Le lacrime rigavano il viso di entrambi.

< Il nostro amore ci sta uccidendo, ma ci sta aprendo la strada per l’eternità. Resteremo per sempre insieme, ora non ho più paura di lui. Non c’è più odio nel mio cuore > pensò Mavis, sorridendogli.

Zeref la strinse al petto, il suo cuore si stava fermando.

< Il mio legame con te sta finalmente spazzando via la nostra maledizione > pensò.

  


[106].

  


  


Mavis/Zeref. 

  


Cap.60 Dubbi

  


Le foglie d’acero, secche e arancioni, si staccavano dai rami scheletrici degli alberi e cadevano a terra tutt’intorno a loro.

Mavis appoggiò la testa sulle gambe di Zeref, quest’ultimo gli accarezzava la testa, passandogli le dita tra i capelli biondi e morbidi.

Mavis chiuse gli occhi, Zeref la guardò e le sorrise.

< I suoi occhi sono così ‘buoni’. Non riesco a immaginarlo completamente cattivo. Quando lo vedo il mio cuore batte così forte. Eppure… ho paura per i miei amici. So che non mi farebbe mai del male, ma non so come si comporterebbe con i miei amici > pensò Mavis.

  


[102].

  


  


  


Walrod/Yuri, OTP o BROTP come preferite.

  


Cap.61 I ricordi della natura

  


Walrod si sedette per terra, le fronde che aveva in testa al posto dei capelli ondeggiavano, il sudore scivolava lungo la sua corteccia. Socchiuse gli occhi ed incrociò le gambe per terra, piegò di lato il capo. Osservò una fogliolina che spiccava sul terreno umido e sorrise.

< La vita passa e scorre, in questo mondo tutto muta. Il mio tempo presto arriverà al termine, ma nuove vite prenderanno il mio posto. È così soddisfacente pensare che non si fermerà.

Oh Yuri, mi manchi così tanto. Ti piacerebbe vedere com’è diventata la gilda e incontrare tuo nipote. Ha la tua stessa forza > pensò.

  


[104].

  


  


  


Loki/Lucy; Zeref/Mavis.

  


Cap.62 Amore oltre ogni limite

  


Lucy alzò il capo guardando Loki davanti a lei, lo spirito stellare era intento a inchiodarle la finestra.

“Scusa se ti chiamo per lavoretti simili, ma la proprietaria mi butterebbe fuori di casa se sapesse che ho avuto un incidente che ha distrutto gl’infissi” disse.

Loki si premette gli occhiali da sole contro il viso e le sorrise.

“Questo e altro per la mia futura moglie, nonché bellissima padrona” disse lo spirito stellare del Leone.

Lucy arrossì.

“Sai, alle volte penso all’amore che univa Mavis e Zeref. Sono riusciti ad andare contro qualsiasi frontiera. Il nostro sarà così forte?” chiese.

“Hai già aperto una porta impossibile per me” disse Loki.

  


[110].

  


  


  


Zeref!centric.

  


Cap.63 Oltre il tempo

  


Zeref osservò i granelli di sabbia che cadevano nella clessidra.

< Il tempo ha perso di senso per me. Vedo nascere intere culture, sorgere nuove città. Eppure ho iniziato ad avere uno strano interesse per esso. Se tutto questo ricominciasse non potremmo evitare tanta sofferenza e sventura? Se mio fratello non fosse mai morto, non avrei dovuto resuscitarlo >. Accarezzò la superficie di vetro della clessidra, sentendola gelida sotto i polpastrelli. Sfiorò anche la parte in legno e la fece cadere delicatamente su un fianco, facendo smettere alla sabbia di scendere.

“Io stesso smetterei di essere immortale” mormorò roco.

  


[100].

  


  


Alzack/Visca.

  


Cap.64 Famiglia felice

  


< Se non si fosse dichiarata lei, a quest’ora starei ancora cercando di dichiararmi. Siamo entrambi cecchini, ma non avrei mai pensato che fossi riuscito a colpire il suo cuore come lei aveva colpito il mio. La amo così tanto > pensò Alzack. Abbracciò la moglie e le poggiò un bacio sulla testa.

“Certo che la nostra piccola Asuka è davvero speciale. È riuscita a ritrovare la nostra palla di vetro con la neve e a ricomprarla” disse Visca.

Alzack le sorrise e guardò la bambina che riposava nel lettino.

“Ne dubitavi? In fondo ha preso tutto da sua madre” disse.

  


[101].

  


  


  


Erza/Gerard subtext.

  


Cap.65 Possibilità fortunate

  


Mavis saltellò intorno a Erza, spalancò la bocca e, serrati i pugni, si alzò sulle punte dei piedi.

“Questo vestito è fantastico!” trillò.

Erza sorrise, arrossendo.

“Penso che rilassarsi ogni tanto e non indossare l’armatura non mi faccia poi tanto male. Davvero ti piace? Ero indecisa tra questo, un completo da _neko-woman_ e uno da _maid_ ” ammise.

Mavis fece un ghigno e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Sono convinta che dovresti andare a farci una passeggiata questa sera, sarebbe un peccato non utilizzarlo nel modo giusto almeno un po’” disse.

< Secondo i miei calcoli, così avrà alte possibilità di farsi vedere da Gerard così bella > pensò.

  


[106].

  


  


Levy/Gajeel.

  


Cap.66 Genitori di due gemelli

  


“ _Ehy_ , _gamberetto_. Dici che quei marmocchi si sentono soli?” chiese Gajeel.

Levy sorrise e gli accarezzò il petto, appoggiando la testa su suoi addominali.

“I gemelli stanno benissimo nel loro lettino. In caso si metteranno a piangere e andremo subito a rincuorarli” disse gentilmente.

Gajeel gonfiò le guance e sbuffò.

“Beh, devono sapere che loro padre può dargli tutto quello che vogliono. Se crescendo saranno come me, gli regalerò dei pesi, se diventeranno come te una libreria intera. Mi dispiace solo non potergli far mangiare del ‘sano’ ferro” borbottò.

“Amore mio, finirai per viziarli” disse Levy.

< È proprio un bravo padre > pensò.

  


[104].

  


  


Gajeel/Levy; Elfman/Evergreen; Gerard/Erza; Zerev/Mavis; Gray/Lluvia.

  


Cap.67 La nuova vita delle fate

  


Wendy avvampò.

“Levy- _chan_ ha detto a Gajeel che aspetta un figlio.

Gray ha detto Lluvia che il suo corpo gli appartiene e non vuole che nessun altro lo veda.

Evergreen ha detto a Elfman di comprare una casa più grande, che vuole essere sposata.

Gerard ha detto ad Erza che ora che è arrivato il perdono della nuova regina, ha intenzione di rendere la sua gilda legale e così avere la possibilità di chiederla ufficialmente in moglie come master di un’altra gilda.

Prima e Zeref si sono rincarnati in Mio e Arius, ed aspettano la nascita di Augustus.

Sono l’unica single” gemette.

  


[102].

  



End file.
